Found Again
by Thependacticcircle
Summary: He was not shy about what he wanted. He grabbed Kilis' trousers and ripped them down to his ankles. Kili closed his eyes again and remembered his familys' faces. Mahal, he wanted them. But they were not there.


Kili bumped into the brothel runner as he wended his way through the crowd. He had been speaking to Leo and Jasmine , who had been in one of the back rooms , trying to avoid unwanted customers. They were the only other two people who lived here beside him. The only two enslaved the way he was. They were close friends, having met when this all began , in the same position as he found him self to be now. They were his closest friends, and for four years now, he had been prostituted alongside them.

"Vin, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" He stammered.

"What are you doing," Vin demanded. He seized Kili by the front of his tunic and shoved him in the opposite direction, " They're waiting for you, go!" He stumbled away from him again, obedient to the man who was capable of destroying what little peace he had here if he did not. There was a large wooden stage , and several poles built to the ceiling. A man was playing drums sensually in the background. There were men scattered in front of the stage, laughing and talking in loose small circles. They were drinking heavily and some had pretty women draped in their laps. He trudged his way onto the stage. One of the Johns in the front pointed him out and laughed heartily. A woman watched him with intense eyes. He knew by the end of the night, he'd be sleeping with one of them, the question that remained now was, which one of them it would be. He watched Jasmine slip in the back, holding the hand of a hooded stranger. Leo came in behind them both , placing a hand on the mans' back. Jasmine was whispering to him, pointing Kilis' way. The man nodded in response. His stomach tightened at the prospect of another John inside him, but regardless, there was no other choice if they wanted him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slid his fingers over his front. It was old hat by now and he let his fingers roam mechanically over his body without his brain having to do a damn thing. He slipped into that place he always went when it began. He thought of Fili, before all this had happened. His brothers' face in his mind, smiling and laughing as he teased him, shaking his blonde braids away from his face. His sister-in-law Mayan, as she had sat with his brother on their wedding day, laughing at a little boy dancing and making a fool of himself at their reception. They had been so happy. And his niece and nephew, who would now be thirteen and five. It was so hard to believe it had really been that long. And his wife, Tauriel, with her red hair fanned out on the pillow while she slept, watching her beauty. And Mahal, his little son Keko, he would be five as well. He wondered if Keko even remembered him. And Thorin...Thorin. Oh , he ached for them. He hungered for the touch of someone who was not using him, and for the faces he loved so dearly. There was a longing in his heart to be free in their embrace, and to be loved again. Four years to the day he had left Erebor to venture into Laketown for a friendly meeting. He had wound up lost down a seedy alley in the worst part of town. He knew he shouldn't have, something in his heart forbade him, but he had found an inn and asked there for directions. He wasn't aware of what it really was. Not an inn, but a brothel. As soon as they had gotten it very clear that he was indeed lost, and there was no one following him, they had called for the owner. Vin had bound him , drug him off, stripped him naked, and made him do a full private show just for him. He had then joined Jasmine and Leo, already there, as the star attraction. The place was well hidden, and they hid every time someone who shouldn't did happen to find them who shouldn't. So there had been absolutely no chance of recovery, for any one. But Jasmine and Leo were truly loyal people, and he had loved them as soon as they had met. He longed for freedom. For himself and for them. It almost physically hurt. When he came to and opened his eyes, his hands were in between his legs at his crotch , rubbing his bare cock for their pleasure. In his complete nakedness, the drafty room chilled his sweat soaked skin. Several people were whistling and there was high applause when he finished. He unceremoniously seized his clothes and began to redress. When he looked up, Vin was gesturing for him, a man eyeing his body hungrily by his side. He nodded in affirmation. He glanced quickly at the back wall, checking on Leo and Jasmine. The man with the hood was still there, leaning against the wall, hood pulled low over his face, scowling beneath his hood, his arms crossed. Jasmine was still there against the wall beside him, her hand now resting on his arm instead of holding him. Leo had slid down the wall, knees to chest, hands pressed tightly to his forehead. The man had his arm behind Leo, to ensure he did not fall over. It was ... protective, something most patrons were not. It made him wonder. Leo had been very ill lately , though he had thankfully managed to hide it from Vin, who would have promptly proceeded to do away with him. He had no tolerance for those who could not perform. But he had no time to think about that now, as he joined the man Vin had chosen for him to lay with for cash that night. Vin passed him off to Kili, placing them hand in hand and clapped Kili on the shoulder. The man gave him a lust filled smile. He seized him by the arm, dragging him out past Leo and leading him to a long row of rooms behind it. He pushed one of them open and shut the door tightly. As soon as it closed, the man grinned maliciously and shoved him down to his knees. He was not shy about what he wanted. He grabbed Kilis' trousers and ripped them down to his ankles. Kili closed his eyes again and remembered his familys' faces. Mahal, he wanted them. He came back to when the mans' thrusts became merciless, his fingers bruising his skin. He felt tearing and knew he was bleeding. He opened his mouth several times to protest, but found he couldn't through the pain. He wanted to scream his brothers' name, feel his warm arms chase it all away, but he wasn't there. He felt tears slip out unbidden onto his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. He knew the more he stayed popular, the less Jasmine and Leo had to take. And he didn't stay popular by tears. The man turned him over roughly and proceeded to spill his cum over the whole of Kilis' face. The man sneered at him, a look of satisfaction and disgust on his face. He tucked his dick back in his pants unceremoniously . and left Kili naked on the floor. When he left, Kili curled onto his side. The ache in him was great. He knew he wouldn't get up by himself for a while. He was shivering , though the room was warm. . He was fighting with the shadows, and soon, he was lingering between awake, and out cold. He lay there not five minutes when a rough warm hand gripped his shoulder. Leather booted feet were right next to his side, he could smell it despite his state. Familiarity. That same someone wiped his cheeks, his face , with a careful hand until every last bit of semen was gone.

"Leo," Came a warm voice. Oh , Mahal! His heart skipped a beat. It was Fili. He hardly dared believe his ears. "in here." Leos' unsteady footsteps came into the room.

"Here." His voice came out rough. There was a swish of fabric. Someone's feminine hands pulled a blanket around his form. Jasmine.

" Kili," It was Fili, and yet Kili could do nothing more than shiver once again under the blanket that had been placed over him. "Shh, shhh, " His brother soothed, pulling him against his shoulder, "I'm here."

" He's been affected by the..." Leo informed him. Fili gathered his meaning. Leo wretched beside him, then repressed it. Fili took Kili up in his arms, gaining his footing underneath him.

"Leo, get up!" Jasmine demanded as they slid down a side passage Leo had shown them earlier. Jasmine grabbed him by the arm and hauled him after Fili and Kili. _Take the right passage out. it's secret, no one knows about it but us._ Kili smiled to himself as Leos' words echoed in his mind. The right passage was where they all disappeared to when they wanted to avoid Vin. He could feel it's twists and turns and the sharp left turn. That meant they were out. And not long after, so was he.

** Well, I warned you I could be mature. Mwahaha, i'm evil. If you want a sequel, you must tell ,me in a review. Thependactic circle**


End file.
